The Show Must Go On
by FanKnight
Summary: When Sora finds that Taichi loves another, what will she go through? And who will bring her out of her depression? Taisuke, one sided Taiora, and one sided Sorato


FanKnight: As a Disclaimer I do not Own Digimon Adventure 02

I do not own Moulin Rouge, or the song included with the movie.

-------

The Show Must Go On

She sat there, her once perfect eyes now glossy with tears, her makeup flaking down her now pale but ever perfect cheeks. A sob wracking her body as she kept her self warm in the chilling winds of December.

She had known it to be true, though she didn't want to admit it. She had also held hope, until she had seen him, seen the look in his eyes as he was introduced to her. The smile that accompanied the words that caused those caramel cheeks to redden ever so slightly.

The echo of his words before he left still causing her heart great pain. She had dressed for the concert, she'd put on her best and it hadn't been enough, it hadn't been anything, nothing to him.

She'd ignored Yamato's words. Ignoring the facts as Taichi had made it ever so clear to her. Clear that, she wasn't the one closest to his heart. Was she a hero now? She'd given so he could have his happy ending. If the right thing was what she'd done tonight, why did she feel so cold inside? Why did her heart hurt so?

She could hear soft foot steps coming closer though, the echoing click of dress shoes bring her heart aflutter as her head slowly rose. Her own hopes blocking out all reason as a hand extended to her, the light of an open door, and the warmth of the indoors flooding her senses all at once.

"Ta-Taichi?"

A small chuckle, as she was lifted from the ground to her feet, her red hair bouncing slightly as she was surprised.

"Sorry, wrong wonder boy."

She could feel her heart sink as she recognized the voice. A small yet depressingly sad smile formed upon her now cracking lips.

"Yamato…"

The blonde in answer wrapped a warm arm about her bare shoulders. A small sigh escaping her lips as she needed a shoulder now, more then anything she needed a friend, and Yamato would do just fine.

"It's ok Sora…It's ok…It'll all be ok…"

In a small sniffle she could some how agree with that. Her red sparkling dress shimmering as the warmth and light of the party inside seemed to give her an almost angelic appearance. The laughter dying down as Sora forced a small, weak smile.

"Look who decided to come in."

Her blonde guardian spoke, a wolfish grin upon his face as the people with in the warmth cheered, she soon recognized them as her friends, and fellow chosen children. Her eyes glanced about, as music played softly, scanning to see if she could find the one who'd stolen her heart, the one who'd broken it into pieces with out even knowing it.

Yet, to her sorrow and slight relief, he and his double were no where to be seen. A small sigh escaped her until she was lead to a small black box, one she'd fought with before, one she knew well.

"Come on Sora, just one song?"

She could feel the color returning to her face, as she felt Yamato's warm breath tickle the back of her neck, she could feel tension returning to her throat as she slowly nodded, Yamato grinning, if possible, even more wolfishly.

"I'll pick ok? I need to get some practice singing tenor, hope you don't mind. It's from an American movie."

The music was soft at first, it seemed to warm her as the words for Yamato began to glow on that evil small box she was beginning to warm up to.

"_**Another hero….another mindless crime behind the curtain…."**_

"_**In the pantomime, on…and on…does any body know….what we are living for?"**_

"_**What ever happened? We leave it all to chance, another heart ache, another failed romance…"**_

"_**On and on…does any body know what we are living for?!"**_

"_**The show must go on….."**_

"_**The show must go on…."**_

"_**Out side the dawn is breaking, upon the stage that holds our final destiny, the show must go on….The show must go on…."**_

Her own words lighting up in a bright pink, her mouth dry she licked her a lips, a habbit she'd gotten from Taichi.

"**_Inside my heart is breaking, my make up may be flaking, but smile still stays on…"_**

Yamato's deep voice piercing her lingering voice with two powerful interjections, the music and the pair's voices seemed to entrance the group they were entertaining as Sora's voice seemed to carry the true message of the song, Yamato's showing hers the way.

"_**The show must go on…."**_

"_**The show must go on….."**_

Taking a step forward, Sora shut her eyes, taking a deep breath as she let out all the anger she now felt, her voice echoing like an angel singing to the heavens.

"_**I'll top the bill earn the kill, I have to find the will to carry on…."**_

The now looked into each other's eyes as the now sang in unison, their eyes peaking at the words every once in awhile. Their voices echoing now outside, as two figures stopped, then began into a dead bolt run, wanting to catch the end of the song.

"_**With the…on with the…on with the show…."**_

Yamato now sang out, bellowing almost as Sora held her note out.

"_**On with the show!"**_

Sora now joined him, her voice seeming to bring the music to life even more.

"_**On with the show!"**_

"_**The show….the show….must….go….on…."**_

As their final words died down slowly, two rather familiar shouts broke the spell the two had some how cast of the group.

"Awesome song you guys!"

"Bravo! Bravo!"

The spiky haired, goggle boys had arrived. Huge grins on both of their tanned faces as they applauded greatly for the two.

"What's next?"

"Dai…come on their probably tired…"

Yamato only laughed as he hoped down from the small stage, he hadn't remembered stepping onto. Sora however had gone oddly quiet, still soaking in the meaning of the song. Why had Yamato chosen it? Did he…did he really know what she was going through?

A small smile from the blonde told her everything, her heart skipping a beat as he held his hand out for her own, a slight blush gave it all away, causing Taichi to whistle, Daisuke elbowing him instantly.

"Ow! It's on now!"

"Ack! No Taichi-Senpai!"

With a small giggle, she let herself melt into Yamato's soon embrace. Her eyes following the two goggle heads, as Taichi soon tackled Daisuke and began to tickle the poor underclassmen to the point of tears.

The two stopped for a moment, smiling at one another a moment before each began to stare at the other, a faint blush as they separated slowly. A circle of chuckles and giggles as Sora smiled softly, a true smile.

"Hey…on with the show…"

Yamato whispered, Sora smiling as she returned his embrace, thanking the heaven's she had a friend like him, and one day, when her heart had healed, maybe one day, her show would include him.

------------------------------------------

FanKnight: Well, It was a small slightly depressing fiction, please review none the less. I needed a good depressing piece as I needed to vent so please forgive me. Gomen Nasai!


End file.
